Apocalypse
by CieloFiamme
Summary: Chaos!fic: After the Titan War, he left Camp Half-Blood. Ten years later he returns, leading an Army to end the Final War. Not Percabeth.
1. Chapter 1 - Disappearance

Characters, settings, and whatever do not belong to me unless they do.

* * *

In the eyes of the blind he was a hero.

In the eyes of his friends he was a fool.

In the eyes of the gods he was a mortal.

In the eyes of his mother he was a child.

In the eyes of his father he was the favourite.

In the eyes of his treasured person he was a liar.

Her eyes saw the truth with mild wisdom, given by her mother but not necessarily carried by. Her wisdom was her own and she was the only one who saw.

Perhaps that was why he had to let go, to let her be with the one she deserved to be with.

Perhaps that was why he had left.

It was the year after the War. He was hailed a hero, and lived a champion of his father. But Morpheus plagued him with the memories of the fallen, and memories of the past.

He was an empty shell, living with a porcelain mask. Soon it became a game. A game to play and see just who would realise.

No one.

No one but her.

She was a child to him, and he was her hero. But she was smart, and she could see the pain. It reflected in her soul.

He feared. Feared to reach out for her, despite her begs and pleads, he feared to destroy her with the things that should be left unknown.

「**Then you should leave.**」

The dreams began to change. From the memories of the dead, to what seemed to be the future.

A war that would devastate the Gods. A merging of enemies. A destruction of the earth.

The Third World War.

「**Join me, child.**」

The next night Perseus Jackson disappeared.

* * *

Wow, this was pretty fun to write. Tell me what you think. Okay so, to get things out the way, this is a rewrite, as some of you guys may know.

This fic is strongly based off the prophesied Apocalypse in Revelations, so it may converge Greek mythology as well as Christian views a bit. It's not meant to make fun of anything, I just want to see how far I can take this world.

Okay, so another war this thing is going to be based on is the, ah, third world war. A friend told me it's said that 2019 will be the start of WW3, which I suppose could be true. I may write a deviant story based on the mortal side of it, with Paul as the main character.

Thanks for reading. For those who don't know what to review, help me out with these 2 polls:

1. Who do you want in the fic? (be it dead or whatever)

2. What pairings will there be?

For Annabeth, I will not write Percabeth, since I have a pairing for her, which you original story readers should know about.

Anyway, hope you like, and review. Thanks!

CieloFiamme


	2. Chapter 2

Annabeth sat on the soft sheets, breathing deeply the scent of the sea. She opened her eyes as she felt a presence enter the room.

"Nico?" The younger boy stepped from the shadows, stumbling slightly. Annabeth caught the Ghost King before he fell to the ground.

Laying the 12 year old on Percy's bed, she heard him mumble an apology.

"Where have you been, Nico?" She asked gently, combing her fingers through the boy's hair comfortingly.

"'Round 'e Underworld." The slur was permeated with tiredness, and Annabeth was worried about the stark paleness of the boy, whose normal complexion was like that of his title.

"How long has it been since you slept?"

"Two-no, three weeks I think..." The boy snuggled into Percy's sheets, breathing deeply.

Annabeth frowned, before sighing. She let the boy fall asleep, and stood.

Only to freeze as the familiar hooves of Chiron echoed against the opening door.

"This is where you will be stayin- Annabeth?" The old centaur widened his warm eyes in shock as it fell on guilty grey. It was then the blonde noticed the presence of the teen behind the centaur.

Her breath almost stopped.

"Percy?" Behind her she could see Nico whip up as he looked at the newcomer with surprise. The centaur coughed lightly, before moving his body to the side to introduce the Percy lookalike.

"Annabeth, Mr di Angelo, this is Loki Klein, son of Poseidon. He was found by one of the satyrs a few hours ago. Mr Klein, this is Annabeth, head of the Athena cabin as well as Nico di Angelo, head of the Hades cabin."

The two were still frozen as the boy nodded his head in greeting.

He looked exactly like Percy, except for the single detail. His emerald eyes, unlike Percy's, were unmasked. They could see every emotion in high definition.

The Percy lookalike, Loki, gave a nervous grin. "I've been feeling people staring at me for a reaallllyyy long time. Does this have something to do with this Percy guy?"

The centaur didn't answer, only giving a strained smile as he gestured for the boy to enter. "I would leave Annabeth to lead you around. Is that alright, Annabeth?"

The girl nodded dumbly and the centaur left.

The boy looked inquisitively into the bedroom, before approaching Percy's bed. Nico, who had stood up, reached out to stop him, but the other brushed past him gently and tapped on the side of the bed.

They watched in curiosity, before amazement as the pillar started to whir, revealing a thumb drive.

"Huh... Lucky find?" Loki muttered, confused.

The two older campers grabbed the storage system and plugged it to Daedalus' laptop.

["_If you found this I supposed I have already left_."]

Percy's voice rang out.

...

Percy Jackson was tired. His arms were bleeding, strange considering the curse was still effective. He felt his body becoming heavier, and all he wanted was to sit down, but the voice was insistent.

The voice directed him in the darkness of the night, and led him to a strange space. It was a land untouched by humans, with plants and creatures of every kind. Stars glittered in the midnight sky, melding the garden into an image of perfection.

「**Welcome, Perseus, to the Garden of Eden.**」

The voice was gentle, and the stars began to realign themselves, floating downwards to face him. It formed a portal, and from it, stepped a man.

The man was handsome, ethereal rather than superficial, and wore a shimmering suit. His hair was neat and a smooth smile laid on his lips. Quiet, gentle power emanated from his being.

Percy recognised him in an instant.

"You're...you're God... No, you're Chaos, creator of all..." The man chuckled melodically.

「**I am Chaos, but I am also God. I am the Father, and the Creator, the Alpha and Omega. And I require your help, hero of Olympus.**」

Percy widened his eyes, before falling to his feet. Tears streamed from his eyes, and he gripped the grass beneath him.

It was strange, crying. It was almost like a dam broke, and everything he had ever done was laid out. He felt strong arms wrap themselves around him and he cried harder.

For the first time in years, Percy Jackson begged.

"Please let me be with you."

...

Poseidon paced the room in panic, his eyes widened in fear and worry. Triton watched him with mild amusement, but in the eyes of the immortal son of Poseidon, there was a grim solemnity.

"I apologise, milord. We were unable to find any trace of Lord Jackson. The horses would have seen if he had left through the gates of the camp, but all had said they had not even heard anything."

Poseidon gripped his trident, and shooed the swordfish away.

"Father, if I may propose something..." Tired emerald eyes were set onto him. "Could it be that we are dealing with something beyond our world?" The god froze before shaking his head.

"No, it can't be. It _must_ have been one of my brothers. Zeus had always been hostile with Percy. And Hades had been cautious about him since he got trapped in the Underworld by that Hades brat."

Triton frowned as the god reverted to muttering. He sent a look to his mother, and thankfully, she got the message and stood to bring the god back to his room to rest. Waiting as he watched the two leave, he closed his eyes. The merfolk and fish looked to the heir of the Sea. Triton scowled, and ran a hand through sandy blond hair.

"Find more information on Loki Klein. His appearance after Jackson's disappearance is suspicious."

The Atlantians nodded in affirmation, and dashed off to collect information. With the King out of order, the person that stood between them and utter chaos was the Messenger of the Sea. The merman twirled his personal trident in restlessness as the room emptied.

Left alone in the meeting room, Triton watched the flickering screen of Percy Jackson in what he hated to admit was worry.

"Where did you go, you little bastard?"


End file.
